the_new_domitrons_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve Zombie Thing 2 (Part 2: Jessefan1 loves to fight zombies!)
Winslow: Ah, sir! This place is for sure very scare well even zombies! :O And where is the fish to all me? Ender: Ok, Sigh, so i am so always good at this darn it! And... OH NO! Jessefan1: Ok guys, do no worry now! I will peek out of here now! Because i am the smartest and strongest and i is will going to see them! *He see zombie herd* Narrator: Then even Jessefan1 are was seeing the zombies! Jessefan1:... I am seeing the zombies! *He holds a weapon pfft oh a gun* I WILL Shoot them! I.. I HATE.. ZUMBIIISS!! >:( Jessefan1: For sure, really uh for what they did and heh... I call.... *He holds guns in hand, feet and under really his legs between now but he is crazy* Jessefan1: RIIMAAAAAANNN! NOW! >:) *He shoots like crazy* HUEHUEEHUHEUEEHUE!!! I WILL SHOOT ALL THE ONLY ZOMBIES!! And i i will is lol will i will shoot every single one! *He starts to run to the zombies* HEHEHEHE!! XD Hehe, Look at me, I am shooting you!!! *Then he jumps and spins around duh so he got skills dudes* BRUUUMMBRUMBRUM! *He lands then gets up and runs again* HIHI YEAH! >:E OH YEAH! >:D *He shoots one zombies zero zombies is but eh now he still have some left lol* ^^* Narrator: And then Jessefan1 started to throw stuff at all of the zombies! And now dudes!... Um... He used his shotgun! HAHAHA! Steve: Jessefan1, don't go there, they are poisonous and they can bite you heh tho it's however the bad thing yes! :( *Jessefan1 jumped in the air then landed on one herd of Zombies and...* Jessefan1: UUIIIII!! HUHUUUU!! *All zombies exploded* *They burn to death* Narrator: Jessefan1 did however a giant cannon ball there and smashed the zombies! :) Jessefan1: Are there any one in the world who can challenge me? >:) Jessefan1: Just bad eh because i am the greatest! >:D *A giant thing appear on a roof and duh he sees Jessefan1* ???: Groan! >:( Narrator: Now, Jessefan1 saw the thing out of nowhere!... Well heh even he was going to have it!... *Creature jumps down from roof* ???: WOAH! >:( Narrator: Yes tho... It was a Mutant Zombie and this so is the time eh heh this is not Monster's vomit so now so anymore... Narrator: And he almost got hurt falling from the roof... Uh,.. It tho,.. :( Narrator: It was a Mutant Zombie.. :/ Narrator: And it was REALLY ANGRY!! :( Mutant Zombie: ROOOAR! >:( *The Mutant Zombie hits his body or yes like a gorilla* Narrator: And the Mutant was very upset with Jessefan1... Mutant Zombie: Uh yes is... Gwroidkzjffu! Narrator: And the breathed, with his tounge gosh now heh.. HAHAHA!!! XD Jessefan1: >:( Well, You will not going to be able to defeat me, Mutant! BECAUSE... EH# I AM JESSEFAN1! (Carson Luctman!) Jessefan1: AND I KILL ZOMBIES WITH MY GUN! HEHE!... XD *He spins his head for being crazy* Mutant Zombie: ROAR! WOAHDODALUFLYTFIDYFO! >:( Narrator: And The Mutant Zombie started to fight Jessefan1! :( Zombie Mutant: MUTANT! DLRGOROAR! ROAR! GRRR! Jessefan1: *Jump attacks on him* Patetic Monster eh this are! GROAN! *He punch Mutant meanwhile jumping on him* *And Mutant Zombie got his head hurt by the wall behind him tho* *He faints* Mutant Zombie: This now so... hehe! :( *Jessefan1 try to kick attack him tho but Mutant woke up and yes he then took...* Narrator: ;( Then Jessefan1 got his foot stuck tho on yes on him! Jessefan1: AH, ME AJUDAA! HELP ME! I AM GOING TO DIE AM DIE! AM! O O NOT OH! HE IS SCREWING ME UP IN THE AIR! And it very hurts alot! FDS SD ME SOMEONE AJUDAA!! I am going to die!! Oh jesus christ!!! *Then the idiot monster threw Jessefan1 away somewhere...* DO-HOHOOO! Not good! PLS! I do not wan tto die eh in oh! *Well he still is stuck btw k* I am too young to die! I just got hurt! *Ok, now he flew away sadly aw well are 3* OH MY GOD!! Jessefan1: STREET STREET STRETT STRETT! IAAAAAAAAA!! Narrator: Yes then sadly... uh yes... Jessefan1 fell.. And then the Mutant Zombie STARTED TO SPEED UP!!! :( Mutant Zombie: ROAR! >:) *He is near Jessefan1 eh really is prepared to hit in Jesse but before he did then suddenly Steve...* *Steve even plots very appears* PLOP! *Steve is there* Steve: *Blocking Mutant Zombie's way to Jessefan1 and Steve is in front of Jesse and facing the Mutant Zombie there* Excuse me! Well, very sorry but yes... You is not gonna hurt my friend eh dude 3 times... Because he is my friend! *He shrugs* And, yes, And... And you can nto do anything by this crap! Because i am ma going to be a really lame and obvious fun protagonist!... And it makes me pay for nothing... Yes! To not knack! But to... Yes, you know? A commercial?! Eh? Seen it? Yes? Mutant Zombie: Huh? Uh? WOAH? *He moves well weird with the head and he looks confused as heck k cool he looks* Ender: I think he did not understand tho uh really.. Narrator: AND THEN HE STARTED THO DUH EVEN BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF STEVE THO UGH! hahaha! this is great! Steve: OW! OW! WOAH! *He keeps kill Steve... well hitting heh...* AU..A...A...A..A. A-AUU, AI! A!I AI! AI! AI! Narrator: Yes then... Then the heh evil Mutant Mostly uh man he was shooted! It was.. End of Part 2! Category:Blog posts